Various forms of imaging systems are used in healthcare to produce images of a patient. In some instances, multiple images are taken of a particular portion of a patient's anatomy, for example, by one or more device including, for example, balloon catheters having visual markers. The visual markers function as registration markers to orient each image in a common frame of reference, for example. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.